oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:The Ourania Altar
The Ourania Altar South of Ardougne lies a trapdoor leading to the mysterious Ourania altar. Will you attempt to harness its unpredictable power? The Ourania Altar allows you to craft pure essence into a random selection of runes, providing double the usual experience for the runes crafted. There are no requirements for accessing the altar outside of membership, however you'll need to be properly prepared to fight off monsters in order to make the most of it. To access the altar, climb down the ladder found next to the Zamorakian altar to the south of Ardougne. Once inside, you have a choice: make your way along the longer path and arrive at the altar safely, or use the shorter path and have to make your way past some rather aggressive followers of Zamorak. Once you arrive at the altar you can craft your pure essence into a random selection of runes. As your Runecrafting level improves, so does your chance of crafting higher level runes at the Ourania altar. Ardougne diary bonus If you've completed the medium Ardougne achievement diary you will receive additional runes when crafting essence at the Ourania Altar. However, you will not gain any additional experience for these bonus runes. This bonus takes effect whether or not you have an Ardougne cloak equipped. Eniola the banker An NPC named Eniola can be found just inside the entrance of the Ourania cave. He will allow you to access your bank for a cost of 20 runes. By talking to Eniola you can set up a quick payment option, allowing you to skip the process of selecting a type of rune to pay with. Instead, you can choose to pay with one type of rune every time. If you don't have enough of that type of rune, you'll simply be prompted with the original dialogue. Ourania teleport If you've completed Lunar Diplomacy and have level 71 Magic, talk to Baba Yaga on Lunar Isle in order to unlock the Ourania teleport. This teleport places you a short walk from the ladder used to enter the Ourania cave. If you plan on crafting runes at the altar, the Ourania teleport is a must-have! Ardougne max cape It is now possible to combine the Ardougne cloak 4 with the max cape. Combing the two creates an Ardougne cloak-themed max cape, which provides the same stats and perks as the Ardougne cloak 4. To combine the capes, simply use the Ardougne cloak 4 on a max cape. ---- In other news *The Last Man Standing music track can now be gained by entering the lobby of Last Man Standing. *The Jekyll random event can now ask for a clean torstol if you have one. *Filtered some messages on Rogues' Den reward traps. *Moved Count Check to Lumbridge Graveyard. *The Dragon Dagger special attack no longer hits twice at the same time in PvM scenarios. *There is now a delay when trying to use fairy rings on deadman worlds and manually entering a destination code. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath & West The Old School Team